Damaged goods
by never your love
Summary: Harry had changed after he fulfilled his duty of ending Voldemort; he had become quite, withdrawn, cold. He cared less for his girlfriend, and more for finding his release


authors note: this is a story that is made with the understanding it is for mature viewers only due to its graphic nature. if you are offended by this, please stop reading now.

Disclaimer: all characters but one(Jessica Cantel) are from the writing genius we know as J K Rowling, i gain no profit from this just the thrill to write and be reviewed by peers.

* * *

Tugging down the sleeve of her sweater to cover the bruises in different stages of healing, Hermione leaned into the wall letting her head rest against the coolness as she collected herself for another night with her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

Already the fear was slowly creeping up her spine as a snake would stalk it's pray, wrapping itself around her spine, constricting her until she couldn't move. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to fortify herself, she gave the password to the portrait and walked in.  
Looking around she saw with a small amount of pleasure, the common room was almost completely empty… almost. Harry sat in a giant armchair in front of the fire, his head in his hands clearly deep in thoughts, thoughts Hermione doubted where about unicorns and butterflies.

He must have heard her movements, his head turned to watch her approach and warmth spread to his eyes. Unlike the warmth of the fire, this heat was consuming, destructive, terrifying. She couldn't hide the stiffening of her spine, she knew that look all too well.  
Harry extended a hand to her, beckoning slowly for her to approach.

Stilling the shaking in her hands, she reached out to him and prepared herself for what was to come. Forcing a smile to her face, she let him drag her to him, sliding in-between his legs and standing there with his head between her breasts, her chest already heaving as the panic that had been simmering below her skin erupted.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her closer to his body, smirking as his erection poked her hip. Hermione stiffened her hands shaking as she grabbed his shoulders for support, she didn't want this… not like this… not again. But it was Harry…how could she say no..?

"Your late," he whispered into her breasts, nuzzling the valley between them and licking the skin through her shirt. Cupping her breasts he smiled, Hermione knew not to come to him with underclothes on. He had taught her that fast.

She looked up at the celling, counting slowly as the heat between her legs rose with his ever kiss to her chest. He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and rolling it between his lips. She couldn't hold it back, and moaned, reaching up and tangling her hands in his hair relishing the feel of his tongue lavishing attention on her aching nipple.

She opened her eyes to see Harry's smile, and a bit of hope warmed her, maybe this would different. Yes, it had to be. She smiled back as he tugged at her shirt, silently urging her to take it off. Hermione stepped back; slowly unbuttoning her shirt letting him watch as inch by inch her skin appeared. Glowing under the light of the fire, she became a goddess, his goddess.

When the last button was released from its fabric sheath, she let the shirt slide off her shoulders, and to the ground in a soft whisper of cloth, to her it sounded like a sigh and not a happy one. Watching Harry's face, she understood tonight wouldn't be different than any other time. It would be just another night of pain.

She took another step back and covered her breasts with her shaking hands, but Harry didn't notice. He stood grabbing her skirt and pulling hard. Hermione winced as the zipper dug into her skin, and a warm wetness spred along her hip. It had begun.

Grabbing her hair, harry pushed her up into a wall knotting his hands in her hair he pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck to his mouth, to his bites. He bit down hard on her sensitive skin. She shuddered, closing her legs and digging her nails into her breasts, fighting the fear that was getting harder and harder to contain.

Harry bit down harder to a moan of pain escaped her lips, and she pressed back into the wall desperate to avoid his lips to her tender neck, desperate to escape another bruise, in vain. Harry smirked, biting down her chest and biting down on her nipple; she covered her mouth with a hand and backed slapping her back into the wall. There was no escape.

Using his knee he forced apart her clenched legs, and dove his hand deep into her womanhood, fisting her with no preparation smirking as she writhed fighting to take the pressure off, back him off, anything to lessen the pain.

She bit down on her hand fighting to contain the screams rising in her throat. No she wouldn't scream, couldn't. No one could know. Harry released her nipple and moved to the other biting down harder than the last, until blood leaked into his mouth. he smiled. Standing tall he bent her head to the side again, biting her shoulder moaning as he pumped his erection into her hip, the friction already causing pre-cum to leak from his swollen purple member.

Hermione began to shake, knowing what was to come. Harry removed his hand, digging his nails into her clit till she screamed into her hand, tears springing to her eyes. He laughed seeing this as a reason to continue. Biting up her neck to her ear, he whispered "tonight, we go in the back entrance." Hermione's eyes flew wide and she shook her head, an action he missed as he dragged her by the hair to the chair he had previously been waiting for her in.

Roughly he pushed her till her stomach was across the arm, her ass in the air and head shoved into the cushions. She couldn't help it, she started to shake and push up trying to get up but it was too late to escape, she knew that… but couldn't help but try.  
Harry grabbed her hips and dug his fingers and nails in with a bruising grip, then shoved into her ass in one long thrust, he sheathed himself fully in her.

Hermione screamed into the cushion as her insides tore, she shook and pushed her hips forward, pulling away from his cock, pulling it out minimally. it only encouraged him on.  
Harry laughed and pulled nearly all the way out, and thrust himself back in, over and over till she felt the blood trickling down her backside, down her thighs, teasing the back of her knees. Screaming and digging her nails into the cushion, not a sound could be heard through the thick velvet fabric, so she screamed on and on.

Harry leaned down, biting her neck and freeing a hand to grab one of her breasts, twisting the nipple with his nails deep in the sensitive skin. She couldn't stop the tears flooding from her eyes, it was too much, too much pain, too much fear, just too much. Harry grunted, pounding into her sporadically as his finish neared, slapping his balls into her tender ass with every thrust.

With one last mighty heave Hermione was sure was going to break her in two, he grunted and collapsed onto her back breathing heavily his soft cock buried deep in her ass. Shaking she slowly lifted her head from the seat, fighting to get each breath under his weight. "have fun honey..?" she asked shakily, trying to keep the quiver from her voice.  
He grunted in reply, his bloody fingers leaving her breasts to hang on either side of her body, if she was going to get free now was the time.

She put her arms under her and pushed up hard, the sudden movement was enough to push Harry off and he fell to the floor with a soft grunt and didn't even open his eyes.  
Hermione stood still, frozen waiting for his call for her to return to him. It didn't come. "I… I am going to... go to the bathroom honey. I will be back shortly" she whispered, tears falling in endless waves from her eyes. he didn't look up only grunted with a smile of satisfaction on his lips.

She grabbed her skirt and put it on, looking for her shirt she found it under his head but couldn't make herself go closer to retrieve it. Grabbing a Gryffindor blanket from one of the chairs she ran from the common room bursting through the portrait. No thoughts in her head but run…

Her feet slapped the ground as she ran full out, rushing away from her lover, her boyfriend, her tormentor. The tears wouldn't stop, neither did the blood. Tonight had been bad. She made a quick turn, not caring when she collided with a set of armor, only pausing to regain her balance before charging on.

She was almost there. Reaching her sanctuary of the head's bathroom she gave the password "frezle stumpkins" and fell through the door to the cold marble floor. Then she let go. She curled around her aching body and cried. Cried till every tear, every sniffle, every sound was gone and all that was left with was an empty shell of herself.

Siting up slowly, she waited for the room to stop spinning, then she stood and grabbed onto the counter for support. Slowly making her way to the pool of a tub, she turned on the hot water, and added rose oil to the steaming water. Watching as it filled, she made her way to the mirror to examine tonight's work.

Her eyes met her own through the mirror; she would be a true masterpiece of bruises in the morning. Dropping the blanket and letting her skirt drop with it she examined her skin. Her neck was swollen with fresh bites, and a molted blue and purple from healing bruises.

Down her shoulders where the clear finger shaped bruises from where his hands had taken hold, forced her below him. Down her stomach was a trail of bites in different stages of healing, all swollen and achy. Her hips were a collage of bruises, cuts, and scabs.

That was his favorite place to hold her so she couldn't pull back, couldn't relive the pain for a moment. She took a step back to bring her legs into view in the mirror. Blood stained her thighs from the rips in her woman hood his fist had done, and the re-opened rips in her anal wall. The only part of her that remained the pale shade of her natural skin was her face.

Slowly she walked back to the bathtub now full of water, and eased herself into the scalding water, if only she could make it hot enough to burn off his touch, cleanse her dirtiness. She slid into her chin, and laid her head back on the marble lip of the tub, closing her eyes and letting the numbness of her heart encompass her fully. Hiding away all he pain, all the fear, all the sadness.

What had gone wrong... what had she done wrong to deserve this? It hadn't always been this way. She could remember the beginning; he was so considerate, always soft and gentle, never hurting her. But that was before the war, this was after.

Hermione opened her eyes; they had decided to come back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling after Voldemort's death. She had been so excited to return to school, return to some normality. If only she had known. Lifting her arm from the soapy water, she traced her bruised wrist where his hand print was clearly there as if someone had stenciled it on.

Harry had changed after he fulfilled his duty of ending Voldemort; he had become quite, withdrawn, cold. He cared less for his girlfriend, and more for finding his release. Hermione let her head fall back with a loud thud into the tub, the instant dizziness was a welcome distraction from the pain.

"He doesn't hurt me on purpose" she whispered to the walls "he... Just doesn't realize his own strength..." her words echoed off the large bathroom, mocking her. Today was Friday, thankfully. She wouldn't have to cake her body in makeup, and find reasons for wearing thick sweaters in class.

People accepted she was the eccentric bookworm, the brains of the trio so she was allowed some strange actions. Letting her eyes drift shut, her mind returned to the present. Harry would expect her in his bead soon, if he hadn't already fallen asleep. Shuddering at the thought of laying in his arms all night, Hermione submerged into the pink tinted water.

Shaking out her long hair, she stood letting her hair fall down her back in a warm wet curtain. Stepping slowly from the bath, she took one of the supplied towels and wrapped it around herself. Tomorrow was Quiditch practice, and then Harry had homework so she would be able to have the day to herself unless he needed her again.

With quick efficiency she twisted her hair into a long rope, and took a clip from the drawer of supplied hair accessories in the bathrooms numerous drawers. The panic had drained from her body as the water had cleaned off the blood. Her world was no longer tainted red, but was clear.

Cursing herself for forgetting her wand, she sat at the chair in front of the vanity, and began pulling assorted makeups, powders and brushes from the endless supply. Smiling wryly, being head girl had privileges. With practiced ease, she covered her face and neck in thin layer after thin layer of foundation, watching the bruises disappear under each new layer.

Observing her face she smiled, no one would ever know. Lifting the brushes she applied eyeliner and eye shadow and nodded her satisfaction. Standing slowly she turned and flinched, the seat she had been in was well into becoming a puddle of blood. Cursing herself again for having forgotten her wand, she took off her towel and began scrubbing the seat in vain effort to clean it. The chairs seat had turned a rich red.

when a knock sounded on the bathroom door, shocking her enough to stand quickly, too quickly. She took in a sharp breath as warmth dripped down her thighs, she was bleeding again. Looking around franticly she let the water from the tub, and balled up the bloodstained towel, reaching for another and wrapping it around her putting her back to the wall.

"Someone's in here!" she yelled as the pounding on the door grew more insistent. "No, shit!" came the muffled voice from outside. "Let me in I have to take a piss!" Hermione looked around franticly; the bathtub had bloodstains from where she had been siting, glaringing an accusation at her against the pure white of the marble tub.

the towel she used before was wadded in a corner, bright spots of blood where as clear on it as roses in a snowy field. She couldn't let the boy in. he would know, and worse. He was a male. "It's occupied!" she yelled, fighting to keep the inching terror from her voice as her pitch climbed an octave. "Wait or find another one!"

a loud thump was her only reply, the head boy was going to kick down the door…Hermione felt the panic rise again, what would she do! She wasn't ready to face another male so soon after…she just wasn't ready!

Reaching for another towel she wraped it around her shoulders and arms so only her feet and chin where visible, she backed into a corner as the thumping grew louder and the door groaned in its frame. Hermione shock her head violently, "no! Don't come in! s-stay o-out" she screamed stuttering as the fear took over.

No one could know! She had hid her secret for a month, no one could know! She backed further into a corner of the large bathroom, attempting to hide in the shadowed corner as the door flew off its hinges and an angry head boy walked in. "bout time Granger! Don't stand between a man and his piss!"

Draco Malfoy stormed in his cheeks flushed with anger he looked around the bathroom trying to locate her. "Get out of here!" he yelled removing his wand from his pocket and fixing the door. Hermione didn't move, all her muscles where locked up in terror.

Draco Malfoy looked around finally spotting her in her corner and advanced angrily. "Oi! I said out! Just because you are the wizard worlds hero, and potty's girl doesn't mean I have to bow down to your holiness!" he glared as he came closer, and her shaking grew worse, eyes wide with fear she looked around looking for an escape. He was to close, she had to get away.

Malfoy hadn't been nasty sense the end of the war, and his father's receiving the dementor's kiss, he had mellowed out along with all of Slytherin house, but he had one thing he couldn't change. He was a male. That was enough for Hermione.

Her eyes darted faster as her heart rate sped up, she couldn't handle this! Class was fine; she could submerge herself in a book and pretend no one was there but her and the professor. But this was Draco Malfoy, and she was naked. "d-dont s-step an-n-ny clos-s-ser M-malfoy!" she shrieked, the terror holding her tightly in its grip. Draco stopped and watched her, a frown crossing his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Granger? Someone forget her happy pills this morning?" he asked, taking in the sight of her. Then he saw the blood polling behind her feet.

"Granger? What the fuck happened your bleeding?" he took another step forward, and froze as she started shaking harder, then he realized where he had seen girls act like this before.

"shit." he muttered watching as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, he blocked her way to the door and they both knew that he knew her secret. She was acting just like the muggles his father use to bring home. The ones he raped.

Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly, there where strict rules regarding how to respond to this, he was on probation for his actions during the war so he couldn't fuck this up. "Granger, look at me" he commanded softening his tone as she flinched at the sound.

"Tell me who did this, we need to get you to Pomfrey." He said watching the color drain from her already pale face. "n-n-no" she said, shaking her head. "I am f-fine" she said swaying slowly. Draco watched her closely, she had about a minute before she fainted he estimated calmly.

Looking around the bathroom, he saw more evidence to back his theory. When he returned his attention to her, he walked forward quickly as she collapsed eyes fluttering closed. "Told you." he told her unconscious body quietly. Lifting her behind the knees, he carried her to the vanity and lay her down there using a towel for a pillow.

He took out his wand flicking it through the air. With a loud crack, a house elf appeared. "Mister called he did?" the little elf asked, looking pleased to have been summoned. "Yeah, get this place cleaned up. I don't want one cell to be left here." He ordered then he picked up Hermione again, and headed to the hospital wing.

Walking slowly he looked down at her in his arms, she looked like a child. Her face creased with worry or pain even in her sleep, but without the know-it-all look, she appeared just to be a young child lost in a cruel world.

Sighing he tightened his hold on her fighting the slickness of the towel. Making it to the hospital wing, he kicked the door and waited for a reply. When none came he kicked harder his frustration beginning to show. "Fucking great!" he snarled at the dark hospital wing, now she was definitely his problem.

Adjusting his hold to his burden, he turned back the way he came, what the hell was he going to do now. He took the stairs down to the bowels of Hogwarts, also known as the Slytherin house. He stopped at the wall that concealed their home and gave the password, stepping into a thankfully empty room. As head boy, he had been given the choice of a room in his dorm house, or a separate house entirely to be shared with the head girl.

They had booth chosen their respective dorms due mainly to their past. Taking the stairwell to his room, he stood in front of his door waiting for the head's seal to recognize him then walked into his room, laying Hermione gently down on his bed.

Now what the fuck was he to do? He knew from experience that rape victims rarely took well to their attacker's gender. He needed a girl. Turning his back on the unconcious girl, he walked out and made his way to the girl's dorm. Opening the door slowly, he made his way to the bunk of his best girlfriend, Jessica Cantel.

he and Jessica had met during the war, on a bloody battle field. she was the one who opened his eyes, that he didn't have to live in his father's curel shadow. she was the one who had saved his live that day, in more ways then one.

Shaking her gently awake he motioned for her to follow him, ignoring her groggy glare. "This belter be good" she whispered angrily. All he did was nod and walk from the dorm, and back to his room taking the stairs two at a time with her on his heels.

"I found her in the Head's bathroom, she passed out think from all the blood, Pomfrey wasn't there, but she needs help Jess..." Draco informed her as his door opened, he paused in the doorway not sure he wanted to delve any deeper into this problem.

"Go." Jessica said quietly, seeing her friend's distress. "I will call you when I finish." She stiffened her back, and walked into the room and to the sleeping girl preparing herself for what was needed. The war had prepared her for any form of first aid needed, so she was as ready as she could be.

Pulling her wand from the holder on her thigh, she gently unwrapped Hermione frowning. with a quick lick of her wand, she removed all the makeup then paled. "Oh dear..." she whispered as her eyes took inventory of all the bruises, fading and new.

She allowed herself only a moment of pity then set to work, healing the internal tares, and stopping the bleeding. Using her wand, she summoned the appropriate underclothes, and gently dressed the unconscious girl.

Finishing that, she called for Draco to return and met him at the door. "before you come in, I need to warn you." She said quietly. "her body bares the clear signs of repeated rape and abuse. How she hid it so long, I cannot know." She shook her head and continued "I healed the multiple tears in her anus, and the worst in her virginal, the rest she must heal on her own. "

Draco nodded, and stepped around his friend to see Hermione. Without reaction he walked to his armor and removed a pair of boxers, and one of his soft shirts handing them to his friend to dress Hermione. "She stays with us tonight," He said firmly and Jessica nodded pulling a chair up to the side of the bed and dressed Hermione gently.

"I will remain with her, you go to the headmaster and tell him you want the head's house instead of Slytherin, then she can heal in privacy." Jessica said softly, as she tucked Hermione in. "she will need time to cry when she wakes." Draco nodded and walked out, leaving the girls to each other.

walking aimlessly, Draco found himself at the statue guarding the headmasters office, taking out his wand, he taped it on the statue and waited as it moved aside then he walked up to the moving staircase. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. This was not how he had wanted to spend his year at school.

He stepped off at the platform, knocking on the door and waiting for the answer to enter. "Doncha know what bloody time it is you sniveling little piss ants!" came a roar through the door, even with the rough night, that made me smile.

"Professor, I need to speak to you." he called through the door, watching as it opened to the disheveled, bedraggled face of professor Lupin, headmaster of Hogwarts. He grunted, letting Draco in and slamming the door behind him. "This had better be good."  
He walked back to his desk throwing himself into it with a sigh; Draco followed siting more delicately in the offered chair before the desk. "It's about Hermione Granger" Draco started, looking at his nails.

Her blood was caked around the nail bed. Instantly Lupin sat up straighter, clearly fighting drowsiness. "What's wrong with her?" he asked his tone turning formal as the weight of headmaster settled on his shoulders. "I found her in a compromised position." Draco started, without looking up from his nails. "She is in my room with one of the Slytherin prefects."

Draco looked up meeting eyes with the headmaster. "Hermione Granger has been raped, repeatedly, and recently" he said without emotion. "i now formally request the use of the Head's dorm for myself and Miss Granger." Lupin showed none of his shock, the only hint that he was somewhat disturbed was his crushing grip on his desk, slowly splintering the cherry wood.

"Granted. The elves will ready it for you. Pomfrey is out of the school tending to the wounded, another round of whats left Voldemort's army took out one of the book stores on Diagon alley yesterday, all licensed healers where called. Can you and someone you trust watch over Miss Granger's care until a time when our healer returns?"

Draco nodded; "I have someone in mind." he stood nodding to the headmaster. "If you will excuse me, I have to return to them. i doubt Hermione will want to remain surrounded by men after this latest interaction of the negative type."

"Have Slughorn make blood renewing potions, and whatever else is needed. Dismissed." Draco turned and walked out, his last sight of his headmaster showed him with his head in his hands. Never had Draco been so glad to be just a student.

Heading back to the dorm, Draco stopped by the kitchen, making a few orders for food to be delivered to their new home. Heading back to his house, he ran smack dab into Jessica looking frantic. "Draco I lost her!" she yelled staggering back fighting to catch her balance as her smaller body lost the battle for balance due to our collision.

Reaching out he took hold of her arms to steady her. "Who's gone? Granger?" he asked shaking his friend gently. "How could you lose her?! She was unconscious!" he said loudly, his voice nearing yelling as he realized what that meant. "We have to find her before she rips herself open. Those charms of healing only stick when the patient rests."  
Jessica nodded, chewing her lip nervously. "i will check the library, the other places a bookworm would go. You check her house." without waiting for a farewell, she took off at a sprint towards the library.

Taking her lead, Draco broke into a run heading to Gryffindor tower. Skidding to a halt in front of the portrait guarding the door, he searched his memory for the password. "Fuzzy lumpkins" he panted out smiling slightly as the portrait opened.

The common room was empty so he quickly sprinted up the girl's stairs looking in the dorm for Hermione's telltale hair and seeing none of it. Frowning, he went back down and up the boy's stairs. Again, there was no sign of her. Then he remembered Potter.  
He had been given his own room for privacy, that's where she would go, into her best friend's arms.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Draco went to the door marked "harry potter" and knocked before walking in. maybe Granger wouldn't be his problem after all.  
Or at least, that's what he thought till he entered the room. Potter was snoring spread-eagled and naked on his bed, his limp memeber hanging between his legs covered in a thin layer of blood, cracked and pealing as it dried.

Hermione was curled up in the corner, staring at the blood under his nails and caked on his knuckles. Rocking herself and holding herself , she sat shaking and crying silently. Looking between the two, Draco fought down the urge to throttle Potter where he slept. Instead he walked up to Hermione threw her over his shoulder, and walked out carrying a silent fighting head girl.

Kicking open the portrait, Draco walked through and kicked it closed then set Hermione on her feet scowling. "It's potter! Are you stupid! Or do you just like the pain, degrading torture of being raped!" he yelled at her, getting within an inch of her nose.  
All the color drained from her face, making the bruises stand out even more. Raising her hand, she slapped him hard across the face, a look of pure revulsion on her face.

"How could you...where did you... I never.." and she burst into tears sliding down the wall.

Draco, instantly seeing his mistake, picked her up ignoring her feeble fighting as she cried on. "I'm sorry okay. I just don't understand." he began walking towards their new home. "Listen, I won't hurt you. The past is just that in the past, so let's get you to your new dorm. Jess will be waiting to tell you off royally."

Hermione nodded slowly, still cringing whenever un-needed contact was made. Draco stopped in front of the mural of the Gryffindor lion, with a snake wrapped around its head. "Frivolous funions" he said quietly, and stepped through the portrait itself directly into the heads common room. As he suspected Jess was standing hands on her hips her face a rich shade of red.

"You!" she screeched upon seeing Hermione. "You get your ass in bed! Now!" Draco set Hermione down on her feet. "You best do as she says, you're her patient she won't let up till you do as she says." Hermione nodded stiffly and followed Jessica to a door painted a pale blue; Draco watched them walk away then threw himself into a chair.

Rubbing his eyes he fought his rising temper. A loud crack caused his eyes to open and standing there was the elf he had spoken to earlier. "Master! I brought the requested" it squeed happily. It held a large tray piled high with any and all form of chocolate, and a large bottle of whiskey.

Grunting his thanks, he took the whiskey, not bothering with a glass he took a long swig and closed his eyes, a plan forming in his mind. "Go" he said gesturing to the blue door. "Bring it to the girls, and station an elf of female gender in there. Never is it to leave unless on an errand." he said without opening his eyes.

Jessica had finally achieved getting the head girl into the large bed covered with downy pillows and, to her joy, a large stuffed dog a violent shade of pink. Hermione lay curled into a ball, clutching the stuffed animal as dry sobs shock her body.

Jessica sat on the edge of the bed occasionally rubbing her back, murmuring comforting sounds to the other girl. At a knock at the door, Hermione flew off the bed and into a corner, huddling there clutching the dog. With a sigh Jessica, stood and opened the door to an over-burdened house elf.

"me is Trissy if it pleases the Miss and Miss, master Draco asked i bring goodies to the ladies so brought all chocolate we had, hope this pleases the missus" the elf said bouncing on its long toes, anxiously waiting to see if its gift was well smiled reassuringly at the elf, taking its burden. "You did very well Trissy, your dismissed." turning she coaxed Hermione from the corner and back onto the bed, with offerings of chocolate and another stuffed animal.

Once she had Hermione back on the bed clinging to her newest stuffed animal, a shockingly orange dragon Jessica turned back around frowning to see the Elf twisting its hands in its clothing clearly upset.

Kneeling to get closer to the elf's eye level, Jessica asked softly "why are you still here, Trissy?" Trissy rocked twisting hands franticly into its clothing. "i is one of master Draco's personal house elf. He said to bring a girl elf and that elf was to be posted here with the ladies. i is a girl elf so i stay. Promise I don't need much. I be good don't send me away I no want disobey master!" the house elf ended its fast spoken rant by throwing herself down at Jessica's feet and crying.

Hermione peeked over the head of her stuffed animals. seeing the elf's distress, she slowly climbed off the bed, and inched her way closer to the elf and offered her stuffed dragon. "You can stay Trissy, on one condition. You get your own area in my room..." Hermione said quietly.

Jessica and Trissy looked at her both in mild shock then Jessica smiled. "I agree, Trissy you must stay here to look after Hermione. I need sleep." Jessica stood and helped Hermione back to bed, tucking her in with both the stuffed animals, pressing her wand tip to the girl's temple. "Sleep." she said quietly, and sent the girl to a deep, dreamless sleep.

Satisfied that the older girl was well into sleep, she drew a door's outline on the empty wall near the bed. Giving it a hard push, she opened the new door into a small closet like space, the perfect size room for a house elf. "You too, get in there and rest. Tomorrow we have a big day. " Jessica said watching the elf clamber into her new bed before exiting Hermione's room.

Walking slowly over to the chair where Draco sat sagging over its edge, she smacked his head startling him awake. "I saw your face. Who did this?" she asked in a cold tone. Draco shook his head and rubbed where she had hit. "Harry potter. The worlds wonder boy."

Jessica nodded her face moving to a calm peacefulness, "I know what's for breakfast tomorrow" she said sweetly. "Wonder boy eggs, with a side of sliced man." at Draco's look of utter shock and revulsion she smiled "what, it's a delicacy in many places." wielding her wand as she would a knife, she stormed from the dorm. Draco shock his head watching her leave, he almost pitied wonder boy.

* * *

writers note: please review any dislikes and or likes you may have had, gramer isues i might have mised(if i did my deepest apologies) this will hopefuly be a relitivly long story, depends on the reviewers intrest.


End file.
